


Natural Mistake

by badly_knitted



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brothers, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a natural mistake to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> Written for Challenge #145: Metal at fan_flashworks.
> 
> The obvious fandom for the prompt. It’s just a drabble, but the idea popped into my head and demanded to be written, so here it is.

A lot of people mistakenly assume that it’s Al who’s the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, simply because of his metal armour. They stare at him in awe and admiration, barely sparing a glance for his ‘big’ brother, dwarfed by Al’s hulking metal shell.

They’re wrong of course; Ed’s uniform and pristine white gloves ably conceal his automail arm and leg, making him look normal, even ordinary, beside his brother.

Only when they see him in action do they realise their mistake, their eyes widening with amazement at his strength and speed. 

Al may look impressive, but it’s Ed who’s the fighter.

The End


End file.
